1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animal shelters and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an animal shelter disposed in the ground to maintain a substantially constant temperature within the shelter while preventing liquids from entering the shelter.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A variety of structures have been used to provide shelters for various domesticated animals, including dogs. These shelters protect animals from the wind and rain and some include external heating and or cooling systems for controlling the temperature within the shelter. However, the common shelter fails to provide environmental control within the shelter and those that provide environmental control of the interior, do so through the use of external heating or cooling systems requiring electricity or other sources of independent power. Such external heating or cooling systems require additional electrical costs, are complicated to install, and subject to high maintenance and repair costs.
To this end, a need exists for an animal shelter which is simple in construction, protects animals from the elements, and in which a substantially uniform temperature is maintained without requiring external heating or cooling systems. It is to such an animal shelter that the present invention is directed.